A Rose With Thorns
by SuperficialSpade
Summary: "How could something as intoxicating as a rose be burdened by so many thorns?" What if the Hosts were unsuccesful in stoping Tamaki? This story depicts the lives of our favorite hosts, and how all their lives were altered once Tamaki left. Rated T with occasional M scenes.
1. The Horrible Beginning

Hey everyone! This is the first chapter of my very first story! I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoy writing it! :D

I don't own anything except the plot! Please review your thoughts, they are much appreciated! :D

**To start off, when Hikaru gets thrown off the carriage, the carriage breaks and becomes unusable, thus allowing Tamaki to go through with leaving.**

**-  
**  
Hikaru, Kaoru, and Haruhi trudged back to Ouran high school, knowing the fate of Tamaki. It was too late; he was already almost on a plane to leave.

"How could he just leave? Didn't he know... didn't he know how much I loved him? Wasn't I enough?" Haruhi thought, fighting back the tears and brushing a few traitor ones off her face.

"How could he do this?!" Hikaru suddenly busted, causing Kaoru to grip his arm in a calming fashion, attempting to soothe him with words that could never heal the empty feeling that came with the departure of Tamaki.

"Be strong." Haruhi thought, trying to battle the sneaky demons that had invaded her mind. "It wasn't anything special." She thought, but even she knew she was lying to herself.

No more words were spoken during the walk back. Then again, what could they say? It hurt to much to talk about him. It was like Tamaki had died, but in a way, he had. Their last memory of Tamaki was him as a monotone statue, announcing the very departure they couldn't bring themselves to talk about.

Eventually, after some time, they made it back; sweaty, tired, upset, and Tamaki-less.

They greeted the three other hosts with long faces, not knowing what to say, begging the others to understand through their eyes.

"Where... Where's Tama-chan?" Honey asked, though no one needed to answer. It was a question answered by a still silence.

The festival in the school courtyard had long since been over by the time they reached their respective houses. Haruhi greeted her dad in her usual way before dissmissing herself, telling her father she wasn't hungry for dinner. She went to her room and locked her door before changing into her pajamas for the night. She picked up a picture frame off of her small dresser and sat on her bed; all she could do was stare at it. It was a picture of her and Tamaki at Kyoya's family water resort. She looked at it before releasing the monsoon of tears she had been holding back, finally giving in to the sadness. She cried silently to herself before falling asleep, the picture beside her as if to provide some sort of painful comfort.

-

A week went by, and there was still no sign of Tamaki. A month passed, and not so much as a text from the blonde haired, amethyst eyed boy. Two months had gone by, and school was nearing its end when Haruhi noticed something.

She felt sick, but not in the way she had been feeling for the past two months. This sickness was odd to say the least. She'd throw up a few times, feel sick for an hour, and then be fine the rest of the day. The sickness happened sporadically day-to-day. Sometimes it'd hit her at night, and sometimes in the middle of the day.

Haruhi decided to brush it off, figuring it was her body rejecting the thought of losing someone so important. Afterall, something similar happened to her when her mother had passed.

"Haruhi, are you okay." Kaoru asked, kneeling next to her as she hung her head over a trashcan in the Host Club room.

"I'm fine. Could you get me some water though?" She asked, taking the tissue Kaoru had grabbed before he approached, and wiping her mouth.

As Kaoru rushed to get a bottle of water, Kyoya decided to ask her a few questions.

"So Haruhi," Kyoya approach, "how long have you been vomiting for." He asked, taking out a pen and pad of paper, a skill he learned through his family's many medical branches.

"My first time today, it started a week or two ago." Haruhi said, her voice scratchy. Kaoru came back to Haruhi's side, handing her the bottle, which she gratefully sipped down. Thankfully, the need to vomit was discipating. Kyoya wrote what she said down as if he were a real doctor.

"Perhaps you should visit my family's private doctor." Kyoya said, which Kaoru agreed wholeheartedly to.

"No, really guys, I'm fine. I'm just still upset over... Well... Y'know." Haruhi said; she couldn't bring herself to say his name.

"It would still be beneficial, and it would put everyone at ease." Kyoya said, the other Hosts now listening, having come back to the practice room now that they had finished with their customers.

"...Fine." Haruhi said; her only reason for giving in was because, deep down, she was a bit worried herself.

"I'll pick you up personally tomorrow at nine sharp." Kyoya said, since it was the weekend, and it'd be easier if he were to just pick Haruhi up himself.

-

**In France**

It had been two months since he had seen any of his friends, two months since he talked to the girl who held a special place in his heart. Secretly, Tamaki saved a picture of the Hosts all together. In the image, he was hugging Haruhi as the others squeezed into the frame. Of course, Eclair had no idea of the image's existence, and if she had known, it'd be ashes by now.

Anne-Sophie, Tamaki's mother, walked into the room.

"My handsome baby boy, all grown up and getting married." She said as she clasped his hands in hers, a contented smile on her face as a happy tear slipped from her eye. She quickly wiped it away as she embraced her one and only son. She knew he hadn't wanted to marry Eclair, his tears the night he had arrived were proof of that; but he made a commitment, and she knew she couldn't intervene.

They hugged each other before they walked up the aisle together. His mother sat in the front row as he stood at the altar. Tamaki observed his surroundings; Eclair had made every decision without him. It was elegant to say the least, blue hydrangeas lined the aisle as they hung from the benches, and the same petals already dotted the floor. There was a large, light blue piece of tulle hanging like a canopy over the altar, and a white, glittered design gave life to the bland- looking piece of fabric.

He heard the wedding march begin, so he turned his head to watch the precession walk down the aisle. Eventually, his bride came into view, and she was the most stunning thing in the room. Her dress was a glistening white, her hair an auburn sunset, her smile as bright as the sun. But, to Tamaki, she meant nothing. She didn't hold a candle to Haruhi in Tamaki's eyes.

The wedding went by in a blur. The only thing he could remember was the dread he felt as he said the poisonous words of "I do", and suddenly, there was a Mrs. Suou. But, the new Mrs. Suou was the wrong girl. The right girl was located at Ouran High School.

At the reception, he danced and talked. He pretended the situation wasn't as bad as he thought. He pretended his new bride was someone completely different. And, that night, he hadn't meant to, but he called out a woman's name that wasn't his new wife's. 


	2. News

**Hey everyone! =^.^= Welcome back to A Rose With Thorns! I hope you enjoy chapter two, and I apologize for any mistakes! I also apologize for the shortness of this chapter! I promise to try and make the future chapters longer. Reviews are appreciated!**

**I own nothing of the OHSHC franchise, though I wish I did!**

The ride to Kyoya's house was long and awkward. Haruhi didn't know what to say to Kyoya, and he hadn't said anything to her except "get in" when he came and picked her up.

Thankfully, the sickness she felt had subsided for the day, so the ride went relatively smoothly in that sense. Eventually, breaking the silence that had been enraptured in the car, they arrived at the Ootori mansion.

They walked in, greeted by a servant who took Kyoya and Haruhi's coats. Haruhi couldn't lie; she was nervous. She wasn't a blithering idiot, she had done her research; and there was something else that could be wrong, and she had prayed to her mother the second the search result had popped up. There was a possibility she was with child. That thought struck fear into her heart and caused her lungs to spasm. She wasn't ready to be a mother, not now. She didn't know the first thing about raising a child, and the intangible baby's father was...

"Follow me Haruhi." Kyoya said, breaking her train of thought. She followed him up the stairs and down a corridor until they reached a room filled with many types of medical equipment. There was a lady in the room, setting up the equipment.

The lady looked to be in her 30's and had caramel colored hair matched with bright green eyes. The woman was beautiful to say the least.

"Hello, you must be Haruhi. Please, take a seat." The lady said in a professional yet kind tone.

Haruhi took a seat on the cot in the room as Kyoya left and shut the door, telling Haruhi he'd be right outside if anything was needed.

"Well, to start off, my name is Ayano, and I'm going to do a few routine checks, and hopefully figure out what's wrong. Kyoya has informed me of what your symptoms are, so that should give some insight. Let's begin, shall we?" Ayano said.

Needless to say, the checkup was long and tedious, and when it was over, she was eagerly awaiting to find out what was wrong.

* * *

Tamaki was reading a book in his study, sighing periodically in a dramatic way. It had been just over two months since he left Ouran and moved to France. Over two months since he got married to Eclaire. The thought of being married to her made an acidic, sickening feeling seep into his stomach.

He heard a knock on his study door, so he gave a prompt "come in". In walked Eclaire, causing him to give a slight glare and sigh. He really despised the 'new' Mrs. Suou.

"Honey, I have some news you may like." Eclaire said, brushing off the dirty look Tamaki gave her.

Tamaki perked up a bit. News? He was curious now.

"What news?" Tamaki asked, still on the verge of distrust.

"I'm with child." She said, smiling happily. "We have an heir."

* * *

While Haruhi waited for the results, Kyoya was called to his father's personal office by his father himself. The third Ootori son walked begrudgingly to the office, eventually reaching the destination, knocking and waiting patiently. Once he heard the patriarch bid him in, he opened the door.

"You requested me." Kyoya said coolly. While he had slightly forgiven his father with the help of Haruhi, he still didn't wholeheartedly like or trust his father.

"Sit, son. We need to discuss something that may be in both of our best interests."

Kyoya was interested. After all, he enjoyed anything that would benefit himself.

"Okay, what idea have you come up with?" Despite the curiosity, Kyoya was a bit distrustful. After all, it was his father.

"Miss Fujioka, Kyoya."

"What about Haruhi?" Kyoya asked, pulling a cloth from his pocket and wiping his glasses.

"Well, Suou's boy is no longer in Ms. Fujioka's life," Kyoya winced at that, and Mr. Ootori knew it, "and since you need to get married, Ms. Fujioka seems suitable. She's smart, charming, and the fact she's a commoner is easily overlooked."

With each insensitive word, Kyoya's patience was thinning. The usually level-headed Ootori boy was actually becoming quite aggravated.

"Don't." Kyoya said, a dark look on his face.

"Excuse me?" The elder Ootori said, giving a daring look at his son.

"Don't you dare talk about Haruhi as if she were nothing; as if she were just a harlot you can throw away after using. She's a person with feelings- and a lovely one at that. She may be my friend, but I don't feel that way towards her, and I sure as hell know she doesn't feel that way towards me. There's no possible way we could ever get married, in fact, I refuse to marry her." Kyoya ranted, standing up with his hands on the desk in an aggressive manner. Kyoya was upset, which rarely ever tended to happen. He was protective of Haruhi- yes that was true. But, pursuing a relationship with her wasn't something either of them was interested in. After all, he doubted she ever got over the loss of Tamaki.

"You are despicable." Kyoya fumed. With no other words to be spoken, Kyoya got up and left the room, seething as he walked down the hall back to where he had left Haruhi.

* * *

Haruhi waited alone for a while, but eventually, Ayano called her back into the medical room.

"Well, I've gone over the results and compared some charts. But, I believe I've found what's wrong with you." Ayano said.

"Okay." Haruhi said, bracing herself with the news.

"Well, you're with child; and from the looks of it, just over two months along."


End file.
